Being With Your Other Self
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: The Relentless Rebel Gang spend quality time with their negative counterparts, The Rowdyruff Boys and experience what it's really like to 'be with their other selves.' Will their experience be positive? Will they learn a lot from this experience? Read this transcript to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

(Ami is away on holiday so Brandon, Jayden and Asher are home alone in their room. Asher is looking in the mirror and he can see that his reflection is slightly different. He waves at it and it waves back.)

**Asher: **Hey Brandon, Jayden! Look at this! (He points to the mirror.)

(They look at the mirror.)

**Jayden: **Oh Yeah! Yo ass is reflection looks slightly different!

**Brandon: **This dude looks familiar. I'm sure we've seen him around but I don't know where.

(The boys wave at the reflection and pull faces. The reflection copies them. Then all of a sudden two other boys come up to the reflection. They are a variation of Brandon and Jayden.)

**Brandon: **Hey I know who they are. They're The Rowdyruff Boys. They're us from The Parallel Universe.

**Jayden: **Oh Yeah! I remember smashin dem pussies up!

(Brick goes up to Boomer.)

**Brick: **Stop goofing around in front of that mirror you fool! (He punches him.)

**Butch: **I can't believe that he's our brother!

**Brick: **Yeah!

**Asher: **Hey! Don't treat him like that! Just be thankful that he is you're brother.

**Brick: **(Says mockingly.) Oh and who are you, his nanny?

**Boomer: **Yeah, I don't need a nagging babysitter who tells me what to do!

(The Rowdyruff Boys all laugh again.)

**Butch: **Yeah, you tell him Boomer!

**Brandon: **(Says to Asher and Jayden.)Dudes! I can't believe that those little punks are us in their universe!

**Brick: **(Vexed) Hey! Who are you calling Little Punks?

**Jayden: **Don't push us muthafucka! I be warnin you punks!

**Butch: **Oh and what are you gonna do, beat us up?

**Asher: **Much worse!

**Boomer: **Much worse than this? (He snorts a giant loogie and spits it through the mirror. It lands on Asher.)

**Asher: **(Freaking out) Eeow! Gross! Get it off me, get it off me!

**Brandon: **Dude! You've got to chill! A loogie won't kill you. (He foams up soap from his mouth and sprays it on Asher. He then uses his water power on Asher and cleans him up.)

**Jayden: **Thatz dat shiznit son! Yo ass muthafuckas is gonna regret this muthafucka! Brandon, Asher, letz do this!

(They fly through the mirror to Townsville.)

(The Relentless Rebel Gang is now in Townsville. They are in the same building as The Rowdyruff Boys. Brandon, Jayden and Asher fly into The Rowdyruff Boys and knock them outside.)

**Brick: **Is that the best you can do? (He fires his laser eye beams at Brandon but Brandon uses his water power and it pushes Brick back into a building. Boomer tries to tackle Asher but Asher builds a mime wall and Boomer crashes into it. Butch rips a sign post from the ground and tries to attack Jayden with it but Jayden starts to control Butch's movements using his force field powers which results in Butch hitting himself with it.)

**Brick: **Right Guys! Time for Plan B! Kick in the afterburners!

(The Rowdyruff Boys fly all over Townsville producing billowing clouds of smoke. They get faster and faster until they're exhausted. It blinds, paralyses and suffocates the citizens of Townsville for a few minutes but not The Relentless Rebel Gang as they are too strong.)

(Asher is about to throw up.)

**Jayden: **Ah, thatz nasty!

**Brandon: **(Disgusted) Right dudes! Desperate times call for desperate measures!

(All three of them pull their trousers down and start masturbating. They grow bigger and bigger until they are giants. They aim their erect penises at The Rowdyruff Boys and fire out semen which knocks them out cold to the ground and covers them up.)

(When The Rowdyruff Boys come round they find themselves in Viletown and The Relentless Rebel Gang are crowding round them.)

**Brick: **What's happening? Where am I?

**Brandon: **You dudes are in Viletown! Our world!

**Butch: **Viletown? How did we get there?

**Jayden: **Whilst you muthafuckas was unconscious, we took you ta our ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass.

**Boomer: **Why?

**Asher: **As you guys are us in another world, we just thought that we would take you to our world and get to know you a bit. So what do you guys do for fun?

(The Rowdruff Boys get up.)

**Brick: **Punch each other in the face until someone says, "Stop punching me in the face!" You first, Boomer! (He punches Boomer in the face and Boomer attempts to punch him back but Brick stops him.) Nah! I'm sick of that game!

**Asher: **Yeah well, I'm not! I'm beginning to love it!

(Asher ties up Brick's crotch with his mime rope and bashes him around the town. Whilst Brick is screaming in pain and begging Asher to stop, everyone is pointing at him and roaring with laughter. Asher then lets Brick go and his face is battered.)

**Brick: **(Crying.) What kind of pleasure do you get from this?

**Asher: **Same as you do when you hurt Boomer!

(Next the guys are at an alleyway.)

**Jayden: **What is our phat asses bustin there?

**Brick: **Graffiti. (He gets his spray can out and writes something offensive about The Powerpuff Girls.)

(This makes The Relentless Rebel Gang angry as they like The Powerpuff Girls.)

**Brick: **Here, you try. (He offers the spray can to Brandon.)

**Brandon: **I've got a gnarlier way of doing graffiti. (He picks up Brick and smashes his head against the wall, making it bleed. He then writes "Brandon Was Here" on the wall. He turns round to Butch and Boomer.) Do any of you want a go?

(Butch and Boomer shake their heads and step back.)

(Next they are at a park. There is an aeroplane passing by.)

**Brick: **Right, now let's all spit at this aeroplane and see who can take it down. Butch would you go and do the honour of going first?

**Butch: **(Jumping and sounding like a crazed monkey.) Oh my God! I've been waiting so long for this moment! I'm gonna do it this time!

**Asher: **(He lowers his eyes and says quietly to Brandon and Jayden.) I have been stoned before but this is just another level.

(Brandon and Jayden nod to say that they agree.)

**Butch: **Here goes! 1….2….3! (He breathes in and brings up a giant loogie. He aims it at the plane but it misses it. Instead it goes into space and it just misses a space rocket.)

(Asher is about to puke at the sight of this.)

**Butch: **Aw! I missed it! Who wants to go next?

**Jayden: **Boring! Letz pick one of mah thugs up n' peep if we can throw dem ta tha sun n' burn dem ta dirtnap.(Brick and Boomer look amazed. Butch goes into space but he doesn't hit the sun. He goes straight back down to earth and crashes into the ground. Everyone starts to laugh.) Damn! I missed! (He turns round at Boomer and Brick.) Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck wants ta go next?

(Brick and Boomer shake their heads and back off.)

**Brick: **Right! I've got another interesting game we can play. (He pulls out a cockroach.) Let's see if Boomer can eat it.

**Asher: **(Freaking out.) Eeow! You don't know what diseases that filthy thing has!

(Jayden put his hand to Asher's mouth.)

**Brandon: **Wait! Stop! I've got a game that's way gnarlier than that! Wait here dudes!

(Brandon has an idea. He beckons his brothers to lean in close. He trails off into mumbling.)

(Jayden flies off to a farm to get some animal semen, Asher flies off to a bar to get the coldest slushy beyond mankind and Brandon flies off to the grocery store to get the world's hottest chilli. They all fly back to the boys.)

**Brandon: **This is our game which is way more rad than yours!

**Jayden: **Right Butch! Show mah playas what tha fuck a real playa yo ass is by drankin dis semen! (Jayden drinks it first and then passes it to Butch.) Yo crazy-ass turn!

(Butch reluctantly does it. He now throws up. Everyone laughs.)

**Brandon: **Right Brick! I want you to take a bite out of this chilli! (He takes a bite out of the chilli first and then offers it to Brick.)

(Brick is shaking but he does it. His mouth is on fire. Everyone laughs.)

**Asher: **Now Brick and Butch! I want both of you to down this slushy! (Asher does it first. He then gives Brick and Butch a slushy each. They down it and freeze for a few seconds. Everyone laughs.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

(The Relentless Rebel Gang and The Rowdyruff Boys split up with their own counterparts.)

(Asher and Boomer are wondering the streets.)

**Boomer: **Hey, do you know anywhere we can get candy from?

**Asher: **No but I do know where you can get a better alternative from?

(Asher takes him to a liquor store.)

**Boomer: **Alcohol?

**Asher: **Yep, what are you having?

**Boomer: **I don't know I've never tried it.

**Asher: **Come inside and I'll show you what there is.

(The boys go inside the store and look round. They purchase two bottles of Rev and are now sitting outside the store drinking them.)

**Asher: **So what do you think?

**Boomer: **Not bad! (He takes a swig.)

**Asher: **Whoa! Don't drink it too quick! You'll be wasted! (He puts his hand on Boomer's bottle to stop him from drinking the alcohol.)

**Boomer: **Thanks. How do they serve you alcohol as you're under twenty one?

**Asher: **It's Viletown! You seem really nice when you're not with your brothers, how come?

**Boomer: **To get the same status as them. If I don't they'd beat me to a pulp. I just want to be accepted by them.

**Asher: **You're a nice kid Boomer. Why do you let them treat you like that?

**Boomer: **They're my brothers, my only family. I don't have anyone to turn to or anywhere to go.

**Asher: **You need to stand up for yourself! Take control! Brick and Butch are cowards. They can dish it but they can't take it. You saw how they were when I and my brothers were setting them those challenges. Show them whose boss! Be strong! I know you can do it!

**Boomer: **You think so? Thanks. My brothers have never been so supportive like you!

**Asher: **(Blushes) Well I'm a nice guy!

(Viletown is being attacked by a monster. The guys go off to defeat it.)

(Meanwhile Brandon is showing Brick where he hangs out.)

**Brick: **So where do you like to hang out?

**Brandon: **There's this rad club I usually go to!

(He takes Brick to a club called Fetish Furore! They enter and Brandon introduces him to a group of men and women who are dressed up in Fetish/S&M wear. They chain Brick up to a wheel and put a gimp mask over his face.)

**Brandon: **I'll leave you with my dudes who will show you how to have a fucking gnarly time!

**Brick: **(Freaking out.) Wait…..Where are you going? Don't leave me with those people?

(Brandon ignores him.)

(Brick is struggling to break free from the chains but they are too strong for him. The Ringleader goes up to him.)

**The Ringleader: **Why are you looking so worried for? I'm sure you're going to be just fine. Just fine (Whispers seductively whilst stroking his chin.)

(The Ringleader spins the wheel and the group start kissing and petting Brick whilst he's spinning on the wheel. They then spin the wheel again and they start whipping him.)

**The Ringleader: **Right boys! Let's give him The Golden Shower!

(All the males including The Ringleader all urinate on him.)

**The Ringleader: **Right! We're all gonna have a massive gangbang!

(Brandon flies back into the club.)

**Brandon: **O.K! You can stop now! Release him!

(They unchain Brick.)

**Brick: **(Freaking out.) Dude! Seriously! You're friends are creepy! (He flies off.)

(Jayden is showing Butch where he works.)

**Jayden: **I bet you ludd fighting, don't you, nahmean biiiatch?

**Butch: **Yeah!

**Jayden: **Well, you gonna ludd this! (He takes Butch to a backstreet alleyway, where there is a gang of people cheering on a fight.)

**Butch: **What's this?

**Jayden: **Street Fighting! I work as a Street Fighter playa! Here, you can try it out!

(Jayden introduces Butch to The Announcer and says that Butch wants to fight. The Announcer directs him into The Ring. His opponent will be Bitch, an attractive lady dressed in provocative clothing.)

**The Announcer: **Ladies and gentleman! On the right hand side I give you our newcomer, Butch! (People cheer.) On the left hand side I give you our sassy, sexy fighter, Bitch! (People cheer and whistle her.) 1…2…3!

(Bell goes!)

**Butch: **Oh this should be easy! You're only a girl! I can beat you!

(Butch tries to tackle her but she body slams him. He throws her off and fires laser eye beams at her but she dodges them, gets her claws out and scratches him. He tries to tackle her once more but she turns into a wolf. She pounces on him, sinks her teeth into him and locks her jaws. Butch is screaming in pain and Jayden comes to his rescue. He grabs Bitch's mouth and opens it. She tries to bite him but he uses his Super Scream which makes her put her paws to her ears and recoil in pain. He then body slams her and repeatedly punches her. She is on the floor and she turns back into a human.)

**The Announcer: **Ladies and gentlemen! Once again, our winner is Jayden!

(Everyone cheers and Jayden gets handed a lot of money. Bitch gets up.)

**Bitch: **Hey nice job, Jayden!

**Jayden: **Thanks!

**Butch: **You two are friends?

**Jayden: **Dat hoe mah sisterz playa!

**Butch: **(Freaking out.) She almost killed us and you're talking to her like nothing has happened!

**Jayden: **Thatz tha nature of tha thang, either her or us muthafucka! It aint nuthin but not a god damn thang personal!

**Butch: **You people are crazy! I'm getting out of here! (He flies off.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

(Asher and Boomer are fighting the monster. Boomer is using his laser eye beams, punching and kicking it, whilst Asher is building a mime wall around it but it's just not working as the monster is smashing through.)

**Asher: **Right Boomer! Just keep doing what you're doing, whilst I'll use my Mindshifting Powers to control the monster! (Asher flies up to the monster's head and is about to do this but the monster spits slime at him and it hits him to the ground. He starts freaking out.) Eeow! Gross! Get it off me, get it off me!

(Boomer then realises that it's up to him and he really starts to go for the monster. He uses his hand blasts, super scream, power punches. Then he uses his superblast where he uses a powerful energy attack that knocks the monster out for a few minutes. When the monster comes round, Asher gets back up and breathes fire at the monster, burning it to a crisp.)

**Asher: **Hey good job Boomer!

**Boomer: **Thanks! You did great too!

**Asher: **You've shown everyone that you can be a badass. Now do the same to your brothers. Don't let them push you around anymore. Show them whose boss!

(Brick and Butch are now too far away from them.)

**Brick: **Man, these people are weird!

**Butch: **I can't believe that they are actually us!

**Brick: **Yeah! Viletown is one freaky place! We've gotta get out of here!

(They see Boomer and Asher.)

**Brick: **Hey Boomer! Get away from that freak and get your ass over here right now!

**Boomer: **That so called freak has been more of a brother than you two put together AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! (He uses his thunder clap power which knocks Brick into a building. Brick is vexed.)

**Brick: **Oh so you think you can get the best of me! (He tries to tackle Boomer but Boomer grabs Brick's hair and bashes him around.)

(Brandon and Jayden find Asher and go up to him. They see Boomer bashing Brick around.)

**Brandon: **What's going on?

**Asher: **Something Boomer should have done a long time ago.

**Jayden: **It aint nuthin but bout time da ruffneck did this! (He calls to Boomer.) Come on Boomer playa! Show dem what tha fuck you've got! I've gots ta film this! (He gets out his iphone and starts filming the fight.)

(Butch then tries to go for Boomer whilst he's still bashing Brick around.)

**Butch: **You can't take us down Boomer!

**Boomer: **Oh Yeah? (He throws Brick at Butch and they crash into a building and they land on the floor. Next he builds up static electricity and releases a lightning bolt against Brick and Butch which electrocutes them.)

(The Relentless Rebel Gang cheers and goes up to Boomer.)

**Brandon: **That was so gnarly dude!

**Asher: **I knew you'd do it!

**Jayden: **They won't be messin wit you again!

(Brick and Butch see how supportive The Relentless Rebel Gang is to Boomer.)

**Butch: **Do you think that we were a little bit too harsh on Boomer?

**Brick: **Way too harsh.

(They fly up to Boomer.)

**Brick: **Hey! Boomer!

**Boomer: **What you want?

**Butch: **We've come to apologize!

**Brick: **We're sorry for the way we've treated you.

**Butch: **We promise that we won't do it again. Are we forgiven?

**Boomer: **O.K. I forgive you both.

**Brick: **That sure was a day!

**Butch: **We learnt that we should treat people nicer! Karma's a bitch!

**Brick: **You can say that again!

(Everyone laughs.)

**Brandon: **None of us have been perfect dude!

**Jayden: **But we all live n' learn all up in experience!

**Asher: **But the main thing is to be thankful that you have a family and the rest will come to you.

(The Rowdyruff Boys see a vortex and they need to go through it to go to Townsville.)

**Brick: **We have to go soon but we would love to visit you guys again.

**Boomer: **I don't wanna leave you guys behind.

**Butch: **Thank you guys for giving us an awesome day!

**Brandon: **We'll pop by and see you guys in Viletown soon.

**Asher: **We'll miss you too.

**Jayden: **No problem!

(The Rowdyruff Boys fly through the vortex.)

**Brandon: **What a day!

**Jayden: **This experience shizzle was different…

**Asher: **and enjoyable! Let's go home!

(They head home.)

(They are now in their room. Ami has arrived back from holiday and she checks up on the boys.)

**Ami: **Hi guys, are you all O.K?

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **Yeah!

**Ami: **Have you guys been to Townsville to hang out with The Rowdyruff Boys?

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **No!

**Ami: **(She doesn't believe them but she gives them the benefit of the doubt.) O.K, I believe you guys. Good night.

**Brandon, Asher and Jayden: **Night!


End file.
